Moonlit Bedroom
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Sometimes Moonlight is the best cleanser of all. SakuraXRider. Oneshot. This one was even before Red Sun, Blue Moon. So I guess you could call it the genesis of my new works. Unbetaed. Retroactive publishing from dA gallery.


_A/N: This is just an F/SN one-shot featuring RiderXSakura set five years after the end of F/SN. It's been up on my dA for over a year now, and I figured I'd post it up here too. It's Yuri. So if women getting intimate with each other is not your thing then you shouldn't read this. Keep in mind this is also not betaed. My beta was very busy at the time, so it's only been ran though spell check. Standard disclaimers apply. Anyway have at it._

(Fyuuki City: Matou Residence)

The moon cast its light down on the large house. Elegant rooms and furniture was illuminated by the silver light almost detracting the candle lit ambience. The house did not have many lamps or bright lights as its former master had been a defying existence almost burnable by brightness. But here it was, five years after it all happened. The last of the Makiri line had perished, well those capable of magic, leaving an 'implanted' member into their house.

But, the girl, now a woman was not much interested in such things.

The 'new' master, as she had come to be called, gazed out a large window across the landscape. She often found herself doing this. It relaxed her more then most other things. She stood in a white gown and open silk robe; it was as if the clothing amplified her true intentions and self.

Her hair had grown from 'that' time and now rested along her back, the ribbon that had held her bangs was now gone, she had given it to someone dear to her. As for her hair, it remained the same it had been since she was a young child. Plum, the color that had signified her imprisonment and torture and would never turn back to the 'black' of innocence. But, she was free of at least the torture, but at high price.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach as her body began to remember how it came to be she was free from all of it. She nearly lost one who did love her so. She began to weep as her hand met her forehead. Her body had begun shaking with guilt as slender arms wrapped around her from behind. The surprise from the sensation of the embrace caused her to jump despite the light chuckle from behind her.

"Rider! I told you about sneaking up on me." Sakura said with a voice that remained unchanged. The woman behind her was a testament to beauty. One truly crafted by the gods, that was, if you believed in legends. Otherwise her beauty went far beyond and known standard of modern measurement.

"I was only comforting my master." Said servant said as her 'master' turned to look at her. The atmosphere was comforting now instead of sorrowful. It was a welcome change she thought.

"Your presence is enough to make me feel safe, that alone is comforting." Master replied with an innocent smile. She found herself looking though the spectacles that rested over Rider's eyes. Her eyes were very unusual; two square pupils looked back at her. The look of concern was enough to make Sakura wonder if she had said the right thing.

"Sakura, you have to stop making yourself relive the past. Take it from one who knows." Rider said trying to offer something of use. When it came to a physical enemy she was more then enough to stand against it. Against an enemy unseen, she struggled between feelings of helplessness and love.

Sakura smiled yet again and then placed her hand on the side of Rider's face. Compassion and expressing emotion was something she too struggled with. But then emotions were tied to the root of the human psyche and often invoked other things. Dark or innocent things. Though it was unknown to what this might be. Rider herself smiled at the gesture and wished to return it in kind, but was unsure of if it was appropriate.

"I want to thank you. But I don't know how I should." Sakura said as she had many times over the years. Usually reciprocation came in the form of a smile or a light touch. While others passion took over. Sakura was no stranger to passion as it had been an uncontrollable force inside of her for many years. But now, after having expelled those foul things from her body, she had the mind to decide when and with whom to share herself with.

"I will say as I always have. Your smile is enough master." Rider said feeling her own defenses rising. It was not of her own choice. Though it looked as if she was a seductress, her appearance was where it began and ended. She was a perfect match for her master. She only hoped that Sakura didn't choose hastily, though she rarely ever did.

The choice had already been made before the Eriei's thought could finish. Sakura stood on the balls of her feet as she lightly touched Rider's lips and then relaxed her feet coming to rest on her ankles. The blush across her face was a blatant show over her shyness yet her smile was a clear show that she was ready.

Taking the lavender-maned woman's hand into her own, the master of the house let her servant up the stairs and down the long hall to the end and then through the doors into a beautiful room that housed a four post bed complete with the canopy across the top. Though the lunar rays flowed down at an angle as not to be beaten or even challenged.

Rider once again looked down into Sakura's eyes and could see her determination and her passion would soon be unbridled. Once this was done it would be a very long night for the both of them. The simple shirt that she wore was soon pulled up to her stomach and then over her head and then slid down her extremely long hair and to the floor. The moonlight perfectly complemented her exposed torso. Feeling a bit embarrassed, the lithe woman's arms twitched wanting to come up and obscure her ample bust.

"It's cute. That look you always have when we are about to make love." Sakura said with a giggle. She continued on unbuttoning Rider's pants and then pulling them down her hips and to the floor. The servant's face took on a full pink shade across the top of her face. Only a thin pair of underwear stood between her and Sakura's passion.

Her master, as if almost sensing the growing stigma of awkwardness, allowed the robe to slide of her shoulders semi-quickly fluttering to the floor. Then came the night gown straps. A few seconds later the gown joined its companion and Sakura's well crafted form joined the moonlight, much to Rider's chagrin. Though instinctively the former pushed her soft form into the latter feeling relief as arms encircled her. A sigh of content exposed itself to the room and to the air.

"This is just as cute." Rider replied as a now flushed Sakura looked up at her. The time was upon her. Rider pushed away her girlish embarrassment and responded to the look leaning down with a deep kiss. She could feel the heat from Sakura's mouth enter her own as her tongue parried around Sakura's as the latter became more excited. This was often the path of things. After a few more lashings their mouths broke the seal. A string of saliva still joined them as Sakura giggled once more.

She then removed the last barrier between them. After Rider stepped out of her underwear Sakura looked up and to her center. Instinct caused Sakura to push rider back onto the bed and then kneel before her. The former continued on her quest as she began to massage Rider's thighs.

The latter's breathing quickened with each stroke. The creamy flesh grew warmer and warmer as the skin was firmly pulled across the muscles. The muscles twinged every so often as Rider's waist began to tingle and her center began to respond to her muscles as she let a hot breath escape. The feeling of firm massage changed to the light tracing of her inner thighs as her breathing weighted on her chest. Sweat beads formed between her breasts as she felt the clouds come over her mind. Her eyes now turned to a dark purple as her odd pupils dilated.

Rider felt Sakura's hand lightly brush her center and it was enough to make her body respond with a tightening of her lungs. The finger pushed into her made her tense around it and sped up her breathing before it was pushed in past the second knuckle causing her to gasp again. This is where her well tuned body began to work against her. As she felt the finger leave she looked down to see Sakura holding it up as to show proof of arousal from her manipulations. She then slid the finger into her mouth pulling it out slowly. Rider reacted by trying to speak but failed after attempting a few words and instead pulled her feet up flat onto the been and spreading her thighs apart though her face showed signs of embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Rider-chan." Sakura said eliciting to finish the sentence there as her point had been made. Grabbing onto Rider's thighs, Sakura pulled her more forward before allowing her rear to rest on the edge of the bed. No longer mincing actions, Sakura circled Rider's center with her tongue causing her to moan and shudder as her body was now craving the sensation. The master then circled her tongue around the growing bud just above the folds of Rider's flower. She then pinched it with her teeth causing her servant to lift her bottom off the bed.

Sakura pushed her tongue into the folds and then past them feeling the tension around her tongue and hearing Rider's moaning as she could see her leg and torso muscles pulsing. This would not take long, it never did. Rider's body was so perfect that a direct attack like this she had no chance against. Rider bunched up the sheets under her hands. Her head began to lightly thrash as her eyes were sealed shut as she was trying to use her mind to forcer her body to last longer. But it would be to no avail. Sakura moved her tongue around firmly tracing the inside of Rider, of the sweet flesh that yielded even sweeter sustenance.

Rider had long since given up on fighting and willingly welcomed each sensation as her body thrummed with a cresting orgasm. Sakura could feel the end nearing as was reassured with Rider's moans and ecstatic cries. The lightheadedness taxed on Rider's senses and her mouth was wide open taking in ragged gasps as she began to bounce herself slightly her body trying to get more sensation from Sakura's tongue. She could feel the heat cascading though her as she cried out lightly and on the borders on inaudible sounds as her body locked and Sakura finished lapping her clean.

As her body relaxed she looked over and saw a pair of eyes looking back at her. Sakura's light expression had returned as did her smile. Rider smiled back as her breathing continued leveling out. The master then leaned down kissing her servant on the head and then lightly on the lips.

"Thank you love." Sakura said lightly blushing. Her own girlishness showing itself. Rider's face remained light as she sat up and took Sakura into her lap kissing her forehead.

"I wonder, should I return the favor now? Or perhaps later?" Rider said holding Sakura in her arms. She was answered when the former flopped down onto the bed pulling the silver sheets over them.

"Maybe tomorrow. I have to go cook for Shirou. He's been feeding us all week while I have been working on getting certified. I don't want to disappoint Rin after she's worked so hard to get the MA to accept me." Sakura said as she closed her eyes. Rider thought about how her master's intentions could still remain so pure. Returning the favor to a friend, trying to make her sister proud of her. After all she had been though.

As the woman known in mythology as 'Medusa' looked down at her master, lover and friend. She could only think about the now. As the moonlight cast down on both of them, Rider could only return the gaze of the moon, as she had many nights before. But these nights were very special ones. Because Sakura was with her. A smile crossed her features as her master slept and the moon continued to bathe them in its blessing light.


End file.
